Balanced Love
by Damon-Salvatore-Fan
Summary: Elena and Katherine are twins and they hate each other. Enter the arrival of Stefan and Damon. Will this bring them closer together or push them further apart? Damon/Elena & Stefan/Katherine/. Please R&R! First Vampire Diaries fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so here's my first Vampire Diaries. I'm not sure about the pairings as of yet but it may be Damon/Elena and Stefan/Katherine because I like the idea of good balancing bad, if you get my meaning. I do love Stefan/Elena and Damon/Katherine, so I may write a separate story with those pairings. I do have another profile but I don't use it much anymore. More in my profile lol.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. I've spent a lot of time, contemplating this story, wasn't sure I liked it or not, so if I get enough reviews I will continue. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

She giggled. The bane of my freaking existence. Katherine Gilbert. My sister. My twin actually. Believe me, if I could delete her from my freaking life, I would. Sounds harsh? Not if you knew her. She's the school bitch, whore, slut, centre of attention constantly; the list goes on and on. My best friend, Bonnie, hates her too, although doesn't talk about it as much. My other friend, Caroline, doesn't like her either but sometimes strays towards her as she craves the attention that she gets. She feels guilty though, if she has been with Katherine, as she knows how much I hate my…_twin._ I understand though; her home life isn't brilliant; she doesn't get on with her mum; her dad, who is actually in a relationship with another man, isn't around for her to see very often.

Now, you're probably wondering why I hate Katherine so much. Well, I shall tell you. You see, we – Katherine, our younger brother, Jeremy and me, Elena – are orphans. Our parents died in a car accident. They were picking me up from Bonnie's when they had the crash. Jeremy understands that it wasn't totally my fault (although I do believe it was) but he will use it to hurt if we're arguing. But Katherine blames it completely on me and as good as disowned me on that day. Since then, she bullies me at every moment she gets. We now live with our aunt, Jenna.

Katherine and I are identical twins, we have the same hair – although my hair is straight, hers is wavy -, same eyes, same height, everything – except personality. I had been told that I am selfless, friendly. Katherine? Well, she's a selfish bitch.

The She-Devil currently had Matt Donovan under her power. My ex, actually. Weird, huh? I shot a sideways glance at Caroline and she looked…wistful. I knew she had started to develop feelings for Matt. I understand; he's a lovely guy. The reason why I ended it with him was because Caroline, because of her feelings; and also because my feelings for him were no more unfortunately.

"Caroline, don't let her get to you." I said, turning away from the bitch. Caroline looked at me startled then composed herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, looking at her shoes then she looked up at me through her lashes. I gave her a knowing look. She sighed, defeated and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Elena. I can't help it." she said, quietly.

"It's ok. I've known for a while. It's ok, it'll…oh my God…" I said, trailing off because of the sight before me. I'd heard there was a new student starting today but…wow. He was tall, with amazing hair, very well built. I couldn't see his eyes, he had some shades on. He walked past us and he looked towards me. A half smile formed on his face but he carried on walking. I watched him as he walked off. What a nice…ahem…well, I'm sure you can guess. I bit my lip, smiling. "Hot!" I breathed.

"Hmm." Bonnie said, but she wasn't looking at the hottie; she was looking at Queen Bitch. She had been watching him, of course; poor Matt cast aside. He looked like he was sulking. She didn't notice him slope off, Tyler Lockwood, his best friend, walking with him. Caroline ran off to Matt, snatching her chance. Good on her. Katherine was gossiping to her friends, Michelle Simmons and Lucy Knight.

I leaned to Bonnie and simply breathed. "He's mine." I winked at Bonnie and we both laughed.

We walked off to our lesson which we had together which was English. I bumped into someone who I saw was Jeremy. He didn't say sorry, he was looking behind me. At Vicki, Matt's sister. His crush.

"Jer, are you okay?" I asked my younger brother.

He looked at me and mumbled a "yeah, sure" and walked off. Something I'll sort out later.

Bonnie and I chatted about the new guy when we noticed Caroline grinning beside us. She told us that she was beginning to make progress with Matt. She looked at me and asked, "It's not going to be too weird, is it? You know, with you and Matt and, well, you know…" I smiled and said it was fine, that it was Katherine she needed to watch, not me.

We arrived in English and we sat in our usual seats at the back of the room. There was a row of four seats which we had occupied. Someone purposefully bumped me (what? Am I invisible?) and I turned and it was Katherine.

"Elena, don't even bother going after him. He's way out of your league." She sneered.

I frowned and said. "Then surely he's out of your league, considering we look exactly alike…" I grinned because she hated being reminded of the fact that we're related. She glared and stomped away with her minions scurrying after her.

Our teacher told us about our new student. His name is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan. Nice. Old fashioned name. I like, though. Strange, he was still wearing his shades. Oh God, is he blind? _Elena, please! Why would he smile like that at you if he was blind? He wouldn't have been able to see you, dumbass!_ Shut it, conscience. Yeah, I have chats with myself. Show me someone who doesn't, pal.

"Okay, Stefan, well the only spare seat is…next to…Elena Gilbert." Woah…! What? He's sitting next to…me. Crap. Oh, wow. Look at him moving towards me. It was like one of those scenes in those rom-coms. Where the dashing male lead is walking towards the female and it's all in slow motion. Know what I mean? Yeah, that's what it's like for me. My heart is beating faster than ever; it will leap out of my chest soon. I'm sure he could hear it. Freaking hell. What was wrong with me? I've had my fair share of boyfriends and never, _NEVER, _have I acted like this. Not with Matt, not with any of them. Okay, Elena, calm yourself, he's just another guy. _Oh but he isn't. He's something new. A challenge, perhaps?_ What have I told you, conscience? But it was right – I was right? I don't know, confused. Stupid idiot.

"Uhh, hi. Are you okay?" Stefan Salvatore snapped me out of my stupid inner fight. Great. First conversation with him and I make a complete fool of myself.

"Sure." I said quickly. "I'm fine." I felt my face heat up. Dear God, I'm blushing! Freaking hell. How many times will I say – think – that today? My eyes moved on their own accord towards him. His glasses were off and…oh my God, what amazing eyes. They were emerald green and very hot. Amazing smile. Wait…what? Going off track. Good looking guys like him tend to be arrogant pigs. Okay, focus, Elena. Breathe in, 2, 3, out, 2, 3. Good girl. Now, open your mouth and form coherent words. "So, uhh, where are you from?" _Good start! Intelligent conversation. Now, don't make us look like idiots. _Freaking hell, what is wrong with me?

"Uhm, well, originally I'm from Italy," – freaking hell, he's Italian! I thought I heard a slight European accent there! Wow…hot – "but I've been in the USA for about 8 years with my…brother." He hesitated. Strange, but not really. He doesn't get on with his brother, obviously – hey, who am I to judge? I hate my twin. But I do love my brother, Jeremy. Why couldn't he be my twin?

"Your brother? Is he here?" I asked, in a hushed tone as we were meant to be listening.

"No, he's a few years older than me. He's 23, I'm 17." He smiled and I had to remind myself to breathe. Wow, what's wrong with me?

"Am I right in saying you don't get on with your brother? You didn't sound like you did when you mentioned him?" he seemed to tense when I asked and it made me feel sorry to ask. He was about to answer when the teacher caught us and told us to pay attention. We didn't say anything more to each other for the rest of the lesson.

A note found its way to from my left. From Caroline. And Bonnie, actually. It read:

'_You and me and Bonnie. Lunch time. Our table. Spill, tell us EVERYTHING! Love ya! Caroline and Bonnie Xxx'_

To which I sent a simple 'sure, sure'. In my peripheral vision, I could see my sweet darling twin sister shooting daggers at me. I smirked at her.

Finally, lunch time arrived, and I was getting the 3rd degree from my 2 best friends. "Tell us everything about what happened this morning. And I mean, _everything._" Caroline demanded of me. I smiled.

"Well, I asked him where he was from. He said Italy –" I was interrupted by Bonnie.

"Wait, he's Italian? Wow…" she gazed off to space. I left her to it.

"Anyway, he has a brother but he didn't say the name. His brother's 23 and he is 17. They don't get on for some reason. But, you know, I can't judge. It's not much but there you go." I finished. Bonnie was still gazing off into space. "Bon? Bonnie!" I yelled in her ear.

Bonnie finally snapped out of it. Caroline and I looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know why…but I feel that this Stefan guy is relevant to our lives." She said mysteriously. I stared at her incredulously. Has she taken something? The poor guy's only been here a few minutes and she's predicting our future. What's up with that?

"Bonnie? He's been here, like, three hours or something. Don't be silly. Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Caroline whined. Bonnie was in her daydream state again. I did something that only seemed obvious and appropriate for this occasion; I slapped her. Not hard, but enough to snap her out of it.

Bonnie glared at me. "Jeez, I'm sorry, guys. It's just a feeling. Might not be true." Hope it is. Wait – what?

I looked around the room and spotted Stefan walking with…Katherine. Bitch. She's doing her stupid giggling thing. Why can't she leave him alone? _Hang back, Elena. You don't know him. He might be that kind of guy._ Stefan looked up and sees me. He looked confused when Katherine completely ignored my existence when they walked past our table. I lifted my hand in a little wave.

"Why don't we sit with your sister, Katherine?" he asked confused. No, nu-uh. She looked over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose.

"Her? I'm appalled to call her my sister." Poor guy looked even more confused. He snapped out of it and went rigid. He put his shades on and left without a word. Woah! And I thought my sister was messed up! What's up with him? "Bitch, have you said something about me to him?" she said, right up close to my face.

"Like what? That you're a heartless, manipulative selfish whore?" I snarled back. "I didn't, Katherine. I thought he can find that out for himself." I got up. Now, you see, this wasn't me. Well, it _was _me, but it was a different version of me; the part of me that only flared up when Katherine was near me or when someone insults someone I love. Caroline and Bonnie weren't fazed. We've known each other for years and they've known Katherine so they understand

Caroline looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Outside. I suddenly feel physically sick." I said, looking at my sister, trying not to puke due to the tonnes of perfume that she washed herself in this morning. She huffed and stormed away to Michelle and Lucy.

What I said to Caroline and Bonnie wasn't entirely true, I thought as I made my way to the parking lot. I wasn't going to tell the truth with Katherine standing there. I was curious about Stefan. Why would he just suddenly leave like that? I knew he was different and this proved it. I wanted to find out. Wow, this is weird. At that moment, my name was being called out. I looked behind me and it was Jeremy.

"What is it, Jer?" I asked.

But he was beaming, looked really happy. "Vicki Donovan. We're going out." Boom. Okay, so I'm really happy for him. I haven't seen him so happy for a while, but there's something about Vicki I didn't trust. Hmm, perhaps because while I was with Matt, they were constantly messing around in an on-off relationship. But I pretended to be happy. Because I was, in a way.

"Aww, that's great, Jer." I said and I hugged him but almost gasped when I saw Stefan. I released my brother still staring at Stefan. Jeremy followed my gaze and I blushed when he smirked.

"Wow, Elena Gilbert is blushing, must be serious. Good luck. Katherine is already digging her claws in." he said. It's so nice to see him this happy.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. Gotta go. See you later. Tell me everything later!" I winked and hugged him again.

As I made my way to him, I noticed he wasn't alone. He was with another guy. They looked like they were in an in-depth conversation. I made it so I could watch without being seen and I took the time to examine them both. Stefan was tall, very well built – could tell that there was a nice torso under those clothes –, his hair was a brown colour, very sexy.

The other guy was hot too. He was taller than Stefan but just as well built. His hair was black, I couldn't see his eyes clearer but he seemed to carry a confident air about him. If that makes sense. I wondered whether this was the brother, he'd briefly mentioned. It might sound bad but I couldn't decide who was hotter.

So what was I to do? In ten minutes, the bell would go for the end of lunch so I can't hang round here, watching these two hot men, like some crazy stalker. Perhaps I could walk past them pretending not to notice them. I'll do that. I moved out from behind the bush that I used as my hiding place and walked out towards them. Stefan had his back to me and my eyes wandered down. Nice… I looked over at them. Hmm, they do seem like they're in a pretty big conversation. I will talk to him. It is normal for someone to talk to the new student. So that's what I'll do.

I approached carefully. Stefan turned to me as I did. "Elena?" he asked uncertainly. I smiled

"Yup, it is me." I said. I looked tentatively at his companion and looked back up at Stefan awkwardly.

Stefan sighed and started to introduce me to his companion. "Oh, sorry. Elena, this is my brother –"

"Damon Salvatore, pleased to meet you." Damon smiled, interrupting Stefan, and holding out his hand. I took it reluctantly and shook his hand. He winked at me and I think I nearly fainted. I smiled more confidently.

"Uhh, pleased to meet you too. Um, Stefan, I –" I stammered. You can't blame me! I suddenly get introduced to Stefan's hot brother, who is armed with lovely eyes and a killer smile, enough to make the coldest girl melt. Anyway, how was I supposed to ask what was up with his brother there? Then, I hear Caroline shouting.

"Elena!" Caroline called. What an awesome person she is. I smiled at her.

"Uh, better go. Bye." I smiled at them both. As I walked away, I turned back, looking through my curtain of hair. Damon smiled and winked, Stefan was glaring at his dark haired brother.

She looked at Damon with interest. "Who is that hottie with Stefan?" she asked, looking in the same direction as I was, when I approached her. "Why didn't you say you were talking to them?" she frowned.

I sighed at my blonde friend. "Look, Caroline, I couldn't say anything, could I, not with Katherine there. I'm sorry. His name is Damon and he's Stefan's brother." I informed her.

"Why did you go to them anyway?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged. "I wanted to find out why he just left like that. I agree with Bonnie…kind of. He's different, definitely…" I paused and sighed. "Ugh, whatever. I can't be bothered with it right now. Let's go to history. And I've heard there's a new teacher. After what…happened." I shivered along with Bonnie and Caroline. Long story short. The town we live in called Mystic Falls is small but nice, quaint. So if something big happens around breakfast time, you can guarantee that everyone will know, come teatime. Anyway, last month – August – our history teacher and football coach, Mr Tanner, was brutally murdered, during one of the many parties that go on in Mystic Falls. No one knows how it happened but considering the utter brutality of the murder, they're putting it down to animal attacks.

We walked together to our history classroom and at the front of the classroom was a man I'd never seen before. Must be the new teacher. Hmm. He was quite handsome, possibly in his late twenties, early thirties. He had brown hair and blue eyes. As soon as everyone was seated, he introduced himself as Alaric Saltzman. Unusual name, I mused. Whatever, I don't care. He seems really cool, down to earth unlike other teachers. Oh and of course, who walks in a couple of minutes late? One Stefan Salvatore. He is hot, yes, but Damon…I don't know. He's something more…

So I watched as Stefan apologizes to Mr. Saltzman. Alaric accepts the apology but something captured his eye on Stefan's hand. A ring. What's so significant about a ring? As I looked, I noticed that Alaric had a similar ring on. What's going on? It's only a ring…

* * *

**Sooooooooo! I hope you liked it! ****Sorry it ended like that, couldn't think of a better way to end it. ****Please tell me what you think and give me any ideas if you want! Thank you!**

**Byee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read and took the time to review. I appreciate it lots! Here's the second chapter for you. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

After a relatively eventful day, I flopped down on my bed, one arm underneath my head. I started thinking about today…about Damon…okay, really? I've just met the guy. _Yeah, and you appear to like him more than Stefan. You said yourself that Damon is something more._

I heard a tap at the window. I sat up but all I saw was a crow. A crow, sitting on my window ledge? I got off my bed and the crow stayed there. I stared at it, and there was something…different about it. I moved closer to the window and still it stayed there. Slowly, I moved my hand to the window latch and opened the window. Only then did it fly away. What the…? Stupid crow. What is going on in this town?

"Elena?" a voice said, causing me to jump out my skin. I turned and it was Jeremy, smirking.

"Shut up, Jeremy. What is it?" I glared.

He was still smiling. "Why were you staring so intently out your window?" he asked.

"I…no reason. Was there something?" I asked as I moved to my bed, trying to find my iPod from my bag.

"Oh, there's someone here to see you. That Stefan guy." Jeremy smiled knowingly.

I smiled. "Okay, thanks, Jer." I walked down to the front door. And there he was, standing on the doormat. "Oh, hello, Stefan." I said.

"Hey, I...uhh…I just wanted to say sorry about Damon earlier. He can come across as a bit…forward." He said.

"Don't be sorry." I said before thinking. "Uhh, what I mean is that he seems like a nice enough person." I said quickly.

Stefan looked away and mumbled something like, 'not if you knew him' but I couldn't be sure. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then, Elena." And he walked away.

As I was about to shut the door, I heard a crow's caw. I looked up and there was a crow in the tree outside our house. Stefan stopped, looked at the bird and walked away. He seemed to almost glare at the bird. Something is definitely different.

* * *

_I was standing in a bedroom. I didn't recognise it. It was grand, beautiful. Whoever lived here was wealthy. Gentle, classical music was playing from the big stereo system near the window._

"_Elena." A voice breathed. I turned around and leaning against the door frame was Damon Salvatore. He moved across the room in what seemed like a few paces. We were only inches away now. He took my face delicately and moved closer…closer, until his lips touched mine. I moved mine against his in synchronisation and he finally broke the kiss. He moved to my neck and opened his mouth. Pointy, sharp teeth grazed my skin and he bit down, painfully._

I gasped and awoke suddenly, breathing rapidly. Subconsciously, I moved my hand to my neck. Nothing. No blood. The weirdest dream ever. Once my breathing evened, I moved to my window, opening it and breathed in the cool night air. I looked at the night sky and it was clear. It must be quite late. I could just about see the constellation of Orion. I checked the time. 3.30. Yup, that works out quite well.

It's so peaceful, looking at the stars on a clear night picking out different constellations. I could see the Big Dipper as well. I looked ahead at the tree and that crow was there. Of course, I couldn't be exactly sure that it was the same one but I had a feeling it was. It had one of its eyes on me. It was unnerving. I'm against animal cruelty but at this moment, the crow was creeping me out. I found a tiny pebble on the window ledge and threw it at the bird.

"Shoo!" I hissed as I threw the stone. It flew to avoid the stone but it just went to a higher branch. "Stupid bird." I mumbled thickly and then I realised how sleepy I was. I was almost scared to fall asleep after that dream but at the same time, I was eager to fall asleep. It was a weird dream. The kiss was nice though, the bite-y thing wasn't brilliant. Weird, why was he biting like that? With pointy teeth? Like a vampire? There's the sleep talking; me going on about vampires. Like they exist.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling washed out. The dream, I decided, can be kept to myself. Besides, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I had a dream about a guy I've known for less than an hour and we were kissing and he bit me.'

I had breakfast in silence, only briefly talking to Jeremy and Jenna, Katherine was already gone. Thank god. When Jenna left the kitchen, Jeremy asked, "Elena, can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh huh, sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's Vicki. She's been acting weird lately. She keeps talking about…vampires and werewolves. She keeps saying how it would be amazing to be a vampire."

"Vampires and werewolves? But they don't exist. They're myth." I frowned.

"Yes, I know. You know that, I know that. But then there are some people who keep on hoping that…Edward Cullen will sweep them off their feet." He mumbled.

I scoffed. "Edward Cullen? Seriously? That sparkly vampire? She wants to be vampire like him?" I've never been a fan of Twilight, never seen the attraction. Caroline, on the other hand, that's a different story. She loves it. "Listen, all girls go through a fantasy of becoming a vampire, dating a vampire or whatever. It's just a fantasy. She's not cheating on you." All girls dream about that, like me, for instance. I'm still thinking about that dream from last night.

"You've never done that though." Ironic. I just agreed with him. "Thanks, Elena." He smiled and left. I finished my coffee and left for school too.

* * *

It was lunch. We were hanging out outside today. The sun was shining so a lot of students were outside. Caroline chatted about her and Matt getting closer, gushing over him. Hey, I was like that at some point. The thing is though I couldn't stop thinking about that dream.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked finally.

"Nothing. Bon, why did you think Stefan was going to be something relevant to our lives?" I questioned curiously.

She considered me for a moment. "Look, it's just a feeling. I don't know what's happening. Grams keeps looking at me weirdly and when I ask her about these 'feelings' she just said, 'I'll explain it to you later in life'. So I'm just there, thinking 'I'm 17 years old! Surely I'm ready now!" she moaned. I held my hands up in surrender.

You know that feeling you have when you think you're being watched? Yeah, I'm having that at the moment. I looked around the school grounds and I saw Stefan watching me. I gave a friendly smile. He kept watching me.

"What's his problem?" Caroline whispered.

"Something I always ask him." a sexy voice replied. All three of us jumped. "I know Elena but who are you two lovely ladies?" It was Damon. The charmer.

Caroline giggled. "I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes." She nervously offered her hand. He took it and kissed it. The gentleman.

"Pleased to meet you. And you are?" he asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett." She said shortly.

"Bennett? Hey, do you know Sheila Bennett?" he asked. How does he know her grandmother?

"Yes, she's my grandmother…how do you know her?" Bonnie asked incredulously. Damon looked taken aback from Bonnie's outburst but he composed himself quickly.

"Oh, our parents lived here before Stefan and I were born. They travelled a lot." He replied.

Stefan arrived at that moment, glaring at his brother. "Come along, Damon. Don't think you need to be boring these girls with Salvatore family history." Stefan glared. Damon smiled in a friendly way.

"Of course, Stefan. How silly of me. I, as a new person to this town, should make myself known and introduce myself to people. For example, I've met Caroline's mother." Damon explained. Something weird was going on. I knew it. I don't know how but I did.

Caroline turned to him. "You know my mother?" she said amazed.

"Oh, yes I'm helping out with her latest issue. It's about –" Stefan interrupted.

"Damon, they don't need to know." He growled and it actually scared me.

"Well, we'll leave you to it. Come on." I mumbled the last part and dragged Caroline and Bonnie along with me. "Wow, awkward much?" I commented.

"Very much." Bonnie muttered. "There's something about them, isn't there?"

"Yeah…Damon's hot." Caroline said, looking at Damon appraisingly.

I turned to Caroline. "Hello? You know Matt Donovan, right?" I told her, a little jealousy seeping through.

"Yeah, I know but you can appreciate from afar, even if you have feelings for someone else." She said. It was reasonable. I know I have.

I bit my lip, thinking. So, okay, I've known the Salvatores for the best part of two days but they're interesting. I want to find out more about them. I would go and find them but I have no clue where they are.

I was snapped out of my reverie by a knock on my bedroom door. To my surprise, it was Alaric Saltzman. "Don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I heard a crow's caw and a flap of wings. I've become immune to them now, I've seen so many over the past few days.

"Sorry, Elena. I just…I want to talk to you. The Salvatores, how well do you know them?" he asked carefully. I watched his face. It wasn't giving anything away.

"I've literally just met them. Why? Do you know anything about them?" I asked.

Alaric sighed and closed the door. "I don't know. I've heard of them from a…friend." He visibly flinched. "I've heard they're dangerous. I don't know how dangerous." I had a good feeling that he did know but he wasn't letting on. I was silent, watching him.

"I don't know what to say." I finally asked.

"Just…stay away from them." He said simply. He said goodbye and left.

Will people just talk to me properly? Instead of talking in riddles? I finally walked down to dinner, not feeling happy. I heard talking in the kitchen. Not unusual, considering there's a fair few people in this house. Though one of them caught me by surprise. One of them I didn't realise was even in the house. One of the people there was Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short. I hope it's ok. I guess it's got lots of unanswered questions for Elena and stuff like that. hope it isn't too bad :)**

**Please leave me a review, telling me what you thought or with any ideas!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed to my last chapter! I hope you like this. This has a bit Delena going on, but nothing too serious yet. Taking it slow. Lol. Hope I haven't made the characters too OOC. Anyway, please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

"Elena, this is Damon Salvatore." Jenna gushed, looking appreciatively at Damon.

"Yeah, I know his brother, Stefan." I replied, still looking at Damon. Katherine was by his side, flirting with him but he wasn't paying much attention. "Why is he here?" I asked casually.

"Well, I thought as he's new to this town, that we should make him welcome." She answered. Damon smiled kindly back.

Throughout dinner, my eyes flickered towards Damon who was seated next to the She-Devil Katherine. I watched her gazing up at him. Bitch. Has she forgotten about Stefan? Poor guy. Alaric was watching Damon apprehensively.

As I watched him, I took in his eyes, his skin, his smile, his hair. They were all gorgeous. His amazing pale blue eyes, brown hair…what's wrong with me? He could be a right arsehole for all I know! Either way, it won't stop from being gorgeous. I ran my hands gently through my hair. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Wherever I was, he was there. At school, at my own home. Hell, he was at the Mystic Grille the other night when I was there with Caroline (Bonnie was with her grandmother).

I decided I wanted out of the kitchen. I excused myself and went to my room. "Elena." Damon called. I turned and saw him leaning casually against my door frame.

"What?" I asked harshly. He seemed unfazed.

"You seemed distracted. I was just wondering what was wrong." He moved further into the room. Subconsciously, I moved backwards until I was leaning against the wall near the window.

"I was. What are you up to? Wherever I go, you're there!" I snapped.

Damon chuckled. "I think that's wishful thinking, Elena. After all," he moved his mouth to my ear, "I am a rather desirable man." He breathed. I shivered unconsciously. He got that one right; I was finding it hard to breathe. Fortunately, or unfortunately, how ever way you wish to look at it, he moved away but he was still close, right in front of me. "I think some people call it _coincidence._" Like hell it is.

"Damon, I don't believe that. Something's going on. What is it?" I asked stubbornly. He moved one hand and put it on the wall on the right side of my head. The other began lightly stroking my left stroking, moving some stray hair away.

"Elena Gilbert, you honestly have the most overactive imagination." Honestly, I could slap him. I gave up. Clearly, he was going to give me an answer. His face showed that. He was sporting that cocky smile.

He stared into my eyes and I could see him moving closer, whilst looking from my eyes to my lips and back again. I don't know what compelled me to do so but I kissed him. It was amazing, just like in the dream. His lips moved against mine perfectly. My arms went around his necks, hands moving into his hair. His hands were resting on my hips. The kiss was deepening more when something was thrown at the window and I was brought to my senses. I pushed him away. I was angry, not just at him, but at me.

"You…err…ahem…better go back, they'll wonder where you are." I said, looking away from him. He didn't move. I looked at him, "Get. Out." I said through gritted teeth. He smirked cockily and then he was gone. I sat on my bed, pulled my legs up close to my chest and buried my head in my knees. Why was I upset? It was strange. I don't know what made me kiss him. I'm not Katherine; I don't go around kissing any old person. I sighed and growled under my breath. I rested my hand on the duvet and felt something hard. Curious, I pulled back my covers. A necklace – well, a locket, really. I picked it up to examine it. A pretty one as well. A note was with it. It read:

_Please wear this. From a friend._

How…? Who the hell put it there? I haven't bought any jewellery in weeks. No one's been here to give me anything. Unless…Damon? Nah, don't be ridiculous. He doesn't seem the sort. He seems to be too much like a player to give gifts. Nevertheless, I put on the necklace and I tucked it under my top. Now, Damon. You know what? I live here. I'm not going to hide away in my own house! I'm going to go down there and act…normal. Like I haven't just kissed him. Yeah, assertive Elena is here!

I walked gently down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone chatted happily. Damon was still there and he looked up in surprise to see me but he composed himself and smiled. I glared.

"Elena, are you feeling better? You didn't seem very well before…?" Jenna asked, concerned.

"I'm fine thanks. Just needed a lie down."

"Aww. Wasn't it nice of Damon to check on you?" she smiled. I looked at him who was still smiling.

I bit back my honest opinion and instead settled for, "Yeah, it was. Thank you very much, Damon." Complete lie. No it wasn't nice and…okay, the kiss was good._ The best ever. _Wow…really?

Katherine glared at the occupants at the table. "Ugh, God's sakes! It's only Elena. It's not like she died…unfortunately." Ouch. That stung a bit. I knew she hated me – and, yeah, the feeling's mutual – but I never thought she'd wish me dead. But I didn't react; I just took a breadstick from the table and took a bite. When I didn't react, Katherine moaned again. "God, Elena, aren't you going to stick up for yourself?"

"No, Katherine, you know why? Because you're a worthless piece of crap and you're not going to get anywhere in life, acting like a spoilt brat. You're not going to get a perfect life, a perfect man, acting like you do now. You're a vile bitch, Katherine, and you're nothing to me." I growled. I was about to launch into another outburst but my phone rang. I answered my phone, getting my keys, bag and getting out the house.

"Hey, Bonnie." I sighed.

"What's happened?" she asked knowingly.

"Katherine. I lost my temper with her and told her what I thought of her." I said proudly. Ha, I don't regret it.

"Good girl. Hey, can I talk to you? Face-to-face, I mean? At Grams." she asked.

"Yeah, sure, be right over." I said and I hung up.

I moved forward when a hand stopped me. I almost screamed. I looked over my shoulder and it was Damon. I slapped him on the arm for scaring me – leaving out the fact that it hurt like hell.

"Damon, you stupid bastard! Why do you want to do that?" I hissed.

Damon laughed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that you showed a lot of guts back there. I'm impressed." He said.

I was silent for a moment then, "Whatever. I didn't do it to impress you. What happened in my room…that isn't like me. I don't kiss random strangers like that. No matter how arrogant and good looking they think they are." I told him rudely. I didn't care. I'd had enough for one night. "Now, if you excuse me, I have places to go." And I left him there.

**Damon**

I watched her as she went. Stupid human. She has no inkling as to what I am. Even after that dream… no matter. I'll get to her some day. She's far nicer than her sister. It was quite impressive what Elena said to her. Put her in her place. Obviously Elena didn't see Katherine after the outburst; Katherine was stunned. I wasn't sure whether it was recognition as to what sort of person she is or what.

I was back at the boarding house, five minutes after my chat with Elena. What? I'm a vampire. I can move significantly faster than humans. Stefan was in the drawing room, getting ready to meet his animal pals, I assume.

"Off for a tea party with the rabbits?" I teased. Stefan ignored me. I tried again. "Give my regards."

"Cut it, Damon. Why did you compel her?" Stefan growled.

I sighed. "Look, I wanted to kiss her, she wouldn't willingly so I had to make her. Besides, I wanted to get away from her horrible sister." I replied.

"Katherine?" Stefan frowned.

"Yeah, she was all over me. She might look like Elena, but they're completely different." I said, getting some whiskey.

Suddenly, I was thrown against the wall by stupid brother. It didn't hurt, mainly because I feed on human blood, therefore it doesn't hurt.

"What did you do to them? Did you hurt them?" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Stefan. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. You've hurt that girl, Vicki Donovan. You've been feeding off her."

"Yeah but I haven't killed her. I haven't killed anyone since that teacher last month. Wow, I'm slipping." I smirked.

"Be serious for one moment. I came back here to live a life, in the town that I once called my home. When we were normal brothers, before _she_ came along." He flinched from the memory. The memories of her were swimming in my mind. I pushed them aside, hiding my emotions, like I've done for last century and a half. "And what do you mean, 'you haven't killed anyone'? Look at the news!" he spat. I turned to the TV screen and was shocked to see news about an 'animal attack'. A girl named Sara Brooke. Never even met her.

It switched some other story and I turned to my brother. "Stefan, I swear I haven't even met the girl. Honestly. That teacher was the last person I've killed. This means either these are genuine animal attacks, which I very much doubt, or we have another vampire in town." I decided to point out the obvious.

"Well, it's not going to be long before they link the recent attacks to us. So you're gonna have to find out who this vampire is and get them off our back." Stefan instructed. Really?

"Why must I do it, brother?" I asked.

Stefan just stared. "Because, dear brother, I have school, so that I can keep up the façade of me being a 17 year old student. You have plenty of time to sort this out." He explained.

I rolled my eyes again and Stefan left to go hunting. I wandered around the house for a while until I got bored. Wonder whether Vicki would be willing to cooperate?

XxX

I was waiting for Vicki, near the woods. I spotted her, walking in my direction; she didn't look happy.

"Damon, I don't care what you say. I'm with Jeremy Gilbert now." she said assertively. I pulled her to me and used my compulsion.

"Vicki, you want to satisfy my hunger. You will let me feed off you. You will not tell anyone." I said, looking deeply in her eyes. I let her go.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said. I grinned and I took her back to the boarding house, to my room.

I kissed her deeply as soon as we were there. I deepened the kiss. "Ele–Vicki." What? I nearly moaned Elena's name? I can't deny that Elena was an amazing kisser. I broke away. She didn't seem to notice my blunder as I moved my mouth to her neck and I bit down, drinking in her blood. The blood rushed through my body and I kept on until I was satisfied. I pushed her off. I wiped any excess blood and wrapped her discarded scarf around her neck, hiding the bite marks.

"Don't I get anything in return?" she hinted suggestively. I smiled coldly.

"We go through this every time. All I need to say is…Jeremy." She seemed to snap out of her compulsion. "Now go. Remember," I looked in her eyes, "you are to tell no one about what happens when you come here. Are we clear?" she nodded dumbly. I opened the door behind her. "Now, run along." And she left with out a word. I closed the door and leant against.

Why did I moan Elena's name? She didn't mean that much to me. She's just another human…

* * *

**What did you think? Did I do Damon's POV well or not? Let me know and I'll do more in the future, if it's any good. Please leave a review! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, thanks to all the reviews, though I'd like more? Anyway, I hope you like this chappy, and please leave a review at the end! Also, I mention a particular song in this chapter, and it would make more sense if you were to listen to it when I mention it, as it becomes more significant in future chapters :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

**-Halloween-**

**Elena**

It was Thursday afternoon. This weekend is Halloween so we're having a Halloween ball tomorrow. The dress code was fancy dress, obviously, considering it is Halloween. We went shopping last week, looking for costumes. We managed to get everything ready for tomorrow. The plan was that we'd get ready at mine then head to the school then afterwards, we have a slumber party back at mine.

That night in September, the same night that Damon and I kissed, Bonnie let me into a secret…

_-Flashback-_

_Bonnie let me into her grandmother's house. Everywhere there were candles in the living room. I looked at her in confusion. She just grinned. I watched as she sat in the middle of the room on the carpet. I watched as she closed her eyes and lifted one hand. Swiftly, her hand clenched into a fist and at that moment, the candles went out. She opened her hand and the candles relit themselves. I stood there in shock._

"_Bonnie…how did you do that?" I asked in amazement._

_She smiled widely at me. "Elena, I'm a witch. That's what those weird feelings were. My witch instincts. Grams told me. She's a witch too. We're descended from a great line of witches." She grinned more. Then she looked at me urgently. "Elena, you can't tell anyone. We can tell Caroline but no one else." She said._

_I was silent, stunned into silence. Then I finally found my voice. "Bonnie…I…this is amazing! Impressive!" I sat down beside her and we hugged._

_-End of Flashback-_

We did tell Caroline. It freaked her out at first. She isn't very open-minded when it comes to things like this. She finally came round to the idea and we're all fine.

I still kept seeing Damon where I went. Even when we went to get costumes. I acted cold when he had spotted us. Caroline and Bonnie bugged me about my coldness towards him and I finally told them what was wrong. Bonnie was silent for a bit after that. Caroline ranted how inconsiderate that was of him…then asked what it was like. Typical.

XxX

It was the night of the ball. We were nearly ready. We just needed to do our make-up now. Caroline was dressed as a vampire, Bonnie as a witch (ironic, huh?) and I was a devil.

We'd finished and we were making our way to the school. For a small town, it does well in social events as far as decorations are concerned. There were festivities going on outside and inside the school. Outside, there were a selection food and drink stalls; inside was where the dancing was happening.

We hung out together outside until we decided it was too cold and went inside. There were food and drinks, surrounding the make-shift dance floor which was in the gym. I took some lemonade from one of the tables, watching the dancing couples. My face fell when I saw Stefan dancing with Katherine. Subconsciously, I fiddled with my necklace. I watched them miserably for a while, until Caroline startled me.

"Sorry, Elena. Matt's asked me to dance with him." she clapped excitedly. I laughed and watched them go. Bonnie had been dancing with some guy called Luka. I think he turned up late in the year or something.

"Why no one has asked you is beyond comprehensible." I heard Damon say. I jumped.

"How come you're here? You're not a student." I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyone can turn up, you know. Anyway, would you care to dance?" he said extending his hand. I smiled up at him.

"Well, no one else is asking, so I'll suppose you'll do." I teased and I took his hand.

The song that was playing was 'Songbird' by Eva Cassidy.

_For you, there'll be no crying_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

'_Cos I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright._

_I know it's right._

I loved this. Damon wrapped his arm round my waist; I had one hand on his shoulder, the other was holding his free hand. We gazed into each other's eyes as the beautiful song played. This was magical; one of my favourite songs and I'm dancing with a very sexy guy. Looking into his eyes I didn't once feel that weird power like I did last month. When I looked in those eyes, I was under his power but in a way that didn't make me ashamed. I smiled up at him when I thought that.

I looked away, feeling light-headed from staring into his eyes too long. I looked across the room and saw Stefan and Katherine were kissing. I frowned. Why wasn't I feeling jealous? And why did I feel jealousy when I saw them dancing? Was it jealousy at the fact that she was with someone and I wasn't? Oh I'm so confused. The song finally finished. I mumbled a rushed apology to Damon and ran off. I needed some time alone. Before I left the room, I looked over my shoulder. He was staring after me then a girl sauntered up to him. He looked from her to me then held out his arm to her and they walked to the dance floor. Tears welled up and I ran. I don't know where but I just ran. Which was difficult in these shoes. Finally all my energy left me and I collapsed on the floor, exhausted and confused.

Why didn't I feel jealous? He was the nice guy. He's the one who's good for me. Not Damon. It doesn't matter that the way he makes me feel is like no other man has ever made me feel. So what was it on the first day with Stefan? There's no denying he's a handsome man. Was it a silly schoolgirl crush? Obviously he's not interested in me, but Katherine. Maybe this would be good for her. And just as obviously, Damon didn't feel anything that I felt back there. I'm just another girl to him. Some stupid, love struck girl. Huh? Love struck? I don't love him! Do I? Oh, I'm so confused!

I pulled my knees up to my chest and let my head fall heavily on them. I mumbled a muffled 'oww' on contact.

"Elena?" a girl's voice muttered. I looked up to see who. It was Bonnie. She gasped at my face and sat down next to me and pulled me in for a hug. I cried. Yup, I did.

"Did you see him?" I choked out bitterly. I hiccupped as I tried to control myself. I felt her nod.

"That's why I came looking for you." she replied. I calmed myself and I pulled away.

"Bonnie, go back to the party. No, honestly. Give me some time. I'll be back soon." I asked politely. She hesitated and told me to be back as soon as possible.

As she left me, I rested my chin on my knees. I heard the click of heals. For God's sake, can't people just leave it? Two people appeared; Stefan and Katherine. Strange; Katherine looked concerned. Genuinely. I glared at her, in no mood for her mind games. I got up and tried to escape but Katherine held me back.

"Don't even bother, Katherine! You're no longer my sister!" I snapped.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked.

"I don't like feeling used, okay? Some of us are used to it." I growled looking at Katherine.

"Look, Elena –" she began but I cut across her.

I rounded on her. "Don't you 'look, Elena' me! I've had it with you! Just…piss off!" I shouted and I stormed out. Tears streamed down my cheeks again. I gotta get a grip.

I went to the ladies room. I stood in front of the mirror for a solid five minutes. I looked a mess. Mascara was all down my cheeks. I can't face _him_ like this. I've got to think strong, independent woman. Right. Okay. I redid my make-up, adjusted my hair and quietly gave myself pep talk.

"Elena Gilbert. You will go into that Gym, like the confident person you are. You will show that you're not some pathetic girl whose life falls apart because of a man. Good…good." I trailed off, unconvinced. I straightened my costume and left. I entered the gym and my eyes darted around and Damon was nowhere to be seen. Thank goodness…I think. I walked to the drinks table and drank down what looked like cider. I shuddered. I kept an eye out for unwelcome visitors. I turned around and was met with a broad chest which belonged to…Damon. Damn it. I glared up at him.

"Look, Elena –"

"Shove it, Salvatore." I walked outside.

"Elena, please –"

"You know, you're really confusing me. One moment, you're all romantic and stuff then acting like a total asshole. What gives, Damon?" I asked, trying to remain strong.

Damon watched me for a moment. "Elena, you're unlike any human I've ever met." He said.

I cocked my head. "Human? You say that like you're not one." I frowned.

Damon chuckled. "I mean in general. You're different, Elena, and I like that." he said. He sounded genuine but I couldn't trust him.

* * *

**Damon**

I wished with all my being that she'd believe me. I don't know why I accepted that dance. Actually, I do. It was a test. To see whether Elena liked me or was using me to get to my brother. I think I have my answer but she thinks she's just another girl to me. Not a girl, who has touched, captured and melted my once cold heart. The first girl to do that since…since Lexi. The girl that caused Stefan and me to fall out big time. Our love for her was true, real. Nothing fake.

But there's a new girl now, who is filled the space in my heart that Lexi left behind. And that girl is Elena.

"Damon, listen. Trust means everything to me. And…I don't trust you, not yet. You have to earn that. And then, we'll see where we go from there." she said. My heart dropped when she said she doesn't trust me. I'm a jerk. I could've picked another way to test her feelings for me but, no. I had to pick the one where we'd have to start again. And we were making progress too…

She asked me why I referred to her as human like I wasn't one. At that moment, I ached to tell her my secret. But trust is a two way street. I have to know that I can trust her too.

"Fine. But I have to know I can trust you too." I reasoned. She looked taken aback but she nodded. She left me alone soon after and watched her retreating form. I sighed and went back to the Salvatore house. I ignored Stefan when he tried to stop me. I went to the basement to get a blood bag from the fridge. I downed the blood quickly, savouring the taste.

"Damon, why did you do that?" Stefan asked.

"Go to hell, Stefan." I muttered and lay down on the sofa. Stefan kept on watching me. I sighed, frustrated. "If you must know, I wanted to test whether she had feelings for me or whether she was just using me to get to you. I think we know the answer." I confessed.

Stefan glared. "Couldn't you have done it in a nicer way?"

Okay, I lost my temper and threw him against the wall. "Don't you think I wish that? Has that not occurred to you? Why do you care anyway? I thought you like Katherine." I growled, letting him go.

"Yeah, so what? I'm trying to help Katherine be a little nicer and in the process, I think…I think I love her." he said.

I watched him for a moment. "So you don't like Elena in that way?"

"No. I suppose I could love her like a sister." He said quietly.

I heard someone at the door. I opened the door to find Katherine. "And what do you want?" I asked bored.

"Stay away from my sister." She warned.

"Who are you trying to kid? You don't care about her!" I laughed humourlessly.

"Get out the way. I've come to see Stefan." At which Stefan appeared next to me. He gestured for her to come in. I followed them into the living room. "Stefan, there's been another animal attack. Do you think it's a vampire?" Katherine asked with a weird gleam in her eyes.

"Stefan, you told her?" I exclaimed.

Stefan looked at me alarmed. "Look, Damon, I was going to tell you. She wanted to know what I was."

"So what Katherine wants, Katherine gets?" I snapped. What a hypocrite! "Fine then! Shall I just go and tell Elena then or is only one of the Gilbert sisters allowed to know?" I ranted.

Katherine stepped in front of me. "Leave her out of it. She's already had grief from me." she looked upset.

"Whatever. Like I believe you." I spat. She flinched. I smirked.

Stefan changed the subject. "Did you find out who's been causing the attacks, assuming it really isn't you?" he asked.

"I've already told you it isn't me. And no, I haven't found out who it is. I'm working on it." I said walking past them both.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Like you care." And I left. I felt angry. Stefan had said to me to keep the secret…well…secret and he goes and tells Katherine. How does he know that she isn't going to tell everyone?

* * *

**Elena**

My phone rang. It was Caroline. As I answered it, I turned one more time to look at Damon but he wasn't there. Strange, but oh well.

"Elena, where are you? Are you okay? Bonnie told me everything. When I next see Damon, I swear I'm going to kill him!" she babbled on. I smiled to myself as she went on.

"Caroline, if you let me get a word in edgeways, then I can tell you! Look, why don't you and Bonnie meet me at the car?" I suggested. She agreed and hung up. As I waited, I started listening to the radio. But every radio channel had stupid love songs. It was ridiculous. Frustrated, I switched the radio off.

The passenger doors opened and Bonnie and Caroline stepped in. Caroline looked over sympathetically. "He might be unbelievably gorgeous but that's no excuse to be a total douchebag." Caroline said, as I started the engine. I didn't say anything but I nodded to show that I was listening. I just kept driving, until we arrived at mine. Caroline was right of course. He was drop dead gorgeous, but it didn't give him an excuse to act like that.

We got changed into our nightclothes and chatted for a while. "So, how are you and Matt getting on?" I asked, partially interested. I asked so they wouldn't try and bug me about Damon and me.

"Oh, we're brilliant! Not quite boyfriend-girlfriend status yet, but we're getting there." she beamed. "Where's Katherine?" she asked.

"She's at the Salvatore's. Staying the night with Stefan, I think." I blinked hard, to stop the images of what they could be doing. Bonnie, on the other hand, misunderstood.

"Elena, which one do you like, Stefan or Damon?" she asked looking irritated. I was taken aback for a moment, before I explained myself.

"Bonnie! I was blinking like that in an attempt to get rid of the horrible images of what they could be doing." I shuddered and so did Bonnie and Caroline.

A couple of hours later, Bonnie and Caroline had fallen asleep, with me still awake. Sighing, I quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake my two sleeping best friends. Still stepping quietly, I got out my diary and a pen and sat on my window seat. I sat with my knees up and leant my diary against my thighs. Pen to paper, I was trying to decide what to write. In the end, I wrote whatever nonsense my brain wanted to write.

_1__st__ November 2010, 12.30am_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't really know what to write. I suppose I could start with my feelings. And the thing is… I don't know what they are. What I mean is that I'm so confused. I know that I should like Stefan, because he's the nice one and he's going to be the one who's good for me. But, no matter what I say, I do love my sister. Unconditionally. So, I might not _like _my sister, but I love her. It's no choice of mine. You love your family no matter what. And that's one of the reasons why I won't go for him. It's obvious she loves him, and he her._

_And while I think he's hot – and he is – Damon is just a bit more amazing. He's just gorgeous, beautiful. The way he held me tonight just felt right. The way he kissed that night, no matter what I say, was like no other kiss. The way my skins tingles when he touches me. The way I feel when he just looks at me._

_I had an epiphany as I wrote this out in front of me. I think…I think I love him. And I mean, I think I'm in love with him._

I nearly screamed when I looked at what I wrote. No, really? Could I? Oh my God! I am! I am in love with him! Why else would he dancing with another girl send me into a fit of jealousy? It's so clear. I think all I need is to learn to trust him then everything can be perfect…I hope.

* * *

**Here you go. Is it going to fast? I hope it isn't. She might have had her epiphany, if you like, but I'm hoping to drag it out a bit more. What do you think? Please let me know! **

**If anything is unclear, tell me and I'll try to explain without ruining the plot for you :)**

**Please leave a review!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, so, yeah it's been a few days – which isn't too bad really – since I last updated. Basically I was reading The Fury, and it's freaking addictive! I just finished The Fury and now starting The Reunion and I freaking love it! I spent the majority of my day today with my face behind the book! This is the first time I've read the books and I love VD that bit more! If that's possible…So to those who have read the books too, which Katherine do you think is more interesting; from the books or from the TV series? I think I prefer the one from the book…I know, it was kinda random lol.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot :) So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do own The Vampire Diaries, which I unfortunately do not own Damon Salvatore… :( lol**

**

* * *

**

**Elena**

It was the weekend now and I had nothing planned so all I could do really was think. Bonnie and Caroline had left earlier on today. And thinking can be dangerous, especially when you read to deeply into things.

I started to think about Damon and also his brother, Stefan. In my mind, I had a list of what set them apart from the rest. One in particular was the weird sensation when I first kissed him. Another thing is last night when I turned to look at him and he was gone, nowhere to be seen. I rolled over onto my front, hugging my teddy. What – I'm a girl, it's normal.

I felt the bed sink near me. "Hey, Elena, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." I said, sitting up to face him. He looked upset. "Jer, what's up?" I asked, gently stroking his arm.

"It's Vicki. She disappeared last night. All I find was a text on my phone saying that she's left town and that it wasn't working out between us. The stupid bitch didn't have the guts to dump me face-to-face." He said, putting his face in his hands. I looked at him sympathetically and hugged him. We didn't move for a while. A knock broke us apart. I looked towards my door. Katherine.

"What do you want?" Jeremy sneered.

She sighed sadly. "Look, please, I'm sorry. I want us to start over. All three of us." she said, hesitantly sitting on the window seat.

"You think that's going to work? You have been vile to us, since…since Mum and Dad died." I said.

She closed her eyes and came over. "I am sorry, Elena, Jeremy. I thought you might want to know. There's been another attack. I'm so sorry, Jeremy." She stammered sadly. I snatched the paper from her hands and she traipsed out of the room. I looked down at the paper. I gasped. The person attacked was…Vicki Donovan. Through my lashes, I looked at Jeremy, who unsurprisingly looked devastated.

"Jeremy." I choked and I hugged him. He cried into my shoulder as I stroked his back silently. Eventually, he pulled away.

"Does…does it s-say whether she is…is dead?" he stammered out. I looked at the paper in my lap. I read it quickly.

I held his hand gently. "It says that the body was…drained of blood. I'm sorry, Jer. She's dead." I sobbed, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Elena, promise me something; don't leave me. Don't run off or anything. If you have a secret, tell me. Just be a part of my life. You're the only person now that means something to me." he begged desperately. I nodded and hugged him. I pulled away, arm still around his shoulders. We stayed like that for a while until he announced that he was going to the Grill. He thanked me and left. I was left by myself again.

I lay back down on the bed. I was so bored. I thought of a CD I was going to listen to. I walked across the room to look for it. Funny, it's not there. Damn it, I bet Katherine's got it. I left my room and walked to Katherine's room. It's felt like years since I'd been in here. Probably has been. She wasn't in so I walked to her CD collection to have a quick look through. Aha! Found it! My Adam Lambert CD! Love it! I turned around quickly and glimpsed something else in her bin. Before I looked at it, I checked the doorway for anyone who could spot me. No one, so I gingerly picked up the paper. It looked like it had been burnt and I could just about make out one particular word, though it was still difficult to read: _vampire_. I dropped the paper as if it was on fire. Luckily, it landed in the bin.

"Elena!" Katherine shouted, jumping out of her skin. I nearly laughed.

"Chill, Katherine. I wanted to get my CD back." I said, holding up the Adam Lambert CD. Katherine looked relieved and walked past her silently. She caught my arm as I walked past her.

"Please, Elena. I beg you. Hear me out. Just for five minutes." She pleaded. And to think I had planned to listen to my music. Oh well.

"Fine, but five minutes! I plan to listen to Adam today." I said, light-heartedly. It's been a while since I could be light-hearted with her.

Katherine and I sat on her bed. A few times she opened her mouth and closed it again. Finally, she sighed heavily and started speaking. "Elena, what you said the other month, I suppose you could say, hit home as to what I had turned to. A cruel and heartless bitch. And Stefan," she smiled when she said his name, "has helped me see that, you know? Look, losing Mum and Dad really hurt me and I blamed you because you were with Bonnie and I felt like it was your fault. But I've came to realise, albeit it took some time, that I didn't want to lose you too. These recent attacks helped me see that. I don't want to lose you. And I'll do what ever it takes to get you back." she said determinedly, with desperation in her eyes. I watched her facial expressions for a while, and then I sighed and looked at the CD in my lap.

"Katherine, you hurt me too. Don't you understand how overcome with guilt I was? Even at that age? How hurt I was when you turned against me when we used to be so close? Think about that." I said miserably.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Mum and Dad wouldn't want this."

"Yeah, and that's what I tried to tell you!" I snapped, standing up. I sighed and closed my eyes. I reopened them to meet Katherine's desperate ones. "Look, I want to be sisters again but it's going to take some time. Do you understand? I need to be able to trust you again, as much as I trust Bonnie and Caroline and Jeremy and everyone else." I told her. She nodded and walked back without another word said to one another.

I stepped in my room, closing the door behind me. I collapsed onto my bed but not before putting my CD into my HIFI system. I got the remote next to me and put the CD on shuffle. My favourite song of his started playing first. It was called 'Fever'. I turned the volume up on the system and I started mouthing along to the words. I faintly heard someone knock on the door, I called out a half-hearted 'come in', not bothering to turn the music down. The door opened then I heard it shut again. I had my eyes closed so I didn't see my visitor; I just continued miming to the song. Whoever it was they quietly sank down on my bed.

"Give you my f-fever, my f-fever." I sang.

"Think you already have." I jumped, as I recognised the voice. Damon. My eyes snapped open to see a smirking Damon. I blushed furiously and paused the CD which was playing 'If I had you'. Damon laughed at my embarrassment. I tried my hardest not to smile; I was supposed to be mad at him!

"Shut up, Damon!" I pouted.

"What was that you were listening to?" he asked with a look of distaste of his face. I glared at him suspiciously.

"Adam Lambert. Runner up on American Idol, a few years ago." I told him. "Why? Not to your taste?"

Damon shook his head. "No. I have a varied taste. Any genre really. The Beatles, The Stones, Led Zeppelin, the lot." He shrugged. I nodded, impressed. He's educated.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I said, sitting up, leaning against the wall, watching him. I still hadn't forgotten about yesterday, I'm sure he could sense that.

Damon looked at me. "I thought we could make an attempt at this whole trusting each other thing." Hmm, nicely put, Damon, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose we could start with getting to know each other?" I suggested. He nodded.

We asked each other about our hobbies, interests, and etcetera. I found that he was a horror fan; I told him I was a chick flick fan and he rolled his eyes at this. As we spoke, I started to notice the clothes he wore. He always wears black, I noted. It suited him. The black sweater was tight fitting, therefore showing off his torso muscles. Black suited him well, not that I've seen him in another colour.

A question suddenly came to me. "Damon, I wanna know…why do you and Stefan not get on?" I asked curiously. He looked away from me and I continued to watch him. He didn't say anything so I waited patiently while he collected himself.

Finally, he looked up at me. "It's a long story, and I mean a long story." He warned. I nodded, to say I understood. He seemed to be working something out. He appeared to have come to a decision because he opened his mouth to speak. "Basically, it's what it generally narrows down to; love. We fell for the same woman. And…we wanted her to choose between us, but she wouldn't. She claimed to love both of us. I couldn't believe it. She left eventually without a word to both of us and Stefan accused me of making her leave, coming in between him and Lexi." He said, staring straight opposite him. Hesitantly, I reached for his hand and stroked it. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Is there any chance of her coming back?" I asked. I was feeling both sad for him and – I know this sounds horrible but, I can't help it – jealousy. It's bad, I realise this.

He shook his head. "I doubt it and even if she did, I wouldn't be interested. She left without a word, we couldn't have meant much to her." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He shrugged again. I had this feeling that there was more to the story than he's letting on but I'll leave that to another day.

He seems to be a sensitive guy, underneath that cocky tough-guy exterior. I still couldn't feel I could trust him completely but I was getting there. I suddenly realised that I was still holding his hand. I looked down at our joined hands and looked back up coyly through my lashes. He was watching me. With his free hand, he moved my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. I opened them again to see him leaning closer, watching me carefully. I was getting impatient and it was killing me, the waiting and being careful, so I closed the gap and smashed my lips to his impatiently. He had his arms around my waist to keep me secure. My hands found his silky hair and I got my hands tangled in them. Damon moved me so that he was on top of me. He licked at my bottom lip and I granted him access. He explored my mouth and I moaned into his mouth. Eventually, I had to break away for air. I grinned up at him and he rolled off me.

"I know I'm extremely dashing, gorgeous and irresistible." He teased. I smacked him on the chest and he grabbed my hand and held it against his stomach. "And I very much enjoyed it, but that was quite sudden that it even took me by surprise." He smirked down at me. I smiled. He looked at our linked hands. "So," he started, "where does that leave us?" he asked casually, but I felt that he was more interested than he let on.

I looked out my window, absently fiddling with my necklace. "Where did you get that necklace from?" he asked suddenly. Wow, inquisitive much?

"I…I don't know. I found it on my bed last month…that night. It was under my duvet." I said, looking at him carefully.

"Hmm." He said thoughtfully. He relaxed again after examining the necklace.

"And I suppose to answer your previous question…well, what do you want us to be?" I asked, biting back a smile.

Damon inclined his head towards me. "What do you think I want?" he purred, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

I smiled up at him. "Hmm, I suppose we could be up to boyfriend-girlfriend status now." I said coyly. Damon took his free hand and put his arm around my shoulders shifting me so my head was on his chest. I was content. "Just one thing." I said, as he ran his hand through my hair. "Well two actually; I still need to build my trust for you. And the other is…have you got a secret?" I asked because I had a feeling he had. My feeling was confirmed when I felt him tense up.

Damon took a while to answer. Obviously whatever secret it was, it was big. "I do, Elena, but it's a massive secret and I can't tell you until I know that I can trust you." he said. He didn't seem too fazed which I was pleased about. I guess I'd have to wait.

"Okay, that's fine. But…you can trust me. I just wanna put that out there." I told him, resting my chin on his chest.

Eventually, like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. He announced that he had to leave. Before going, I gave him my mobile number and he gave me his. I was just putting my CD away when I managed to cut my finger on the side of the case. Clumsy of me. And it bled too.

"Ahh, are you kidding me? Crap!" I moaned to Damon. He looked at it and immediately turned away. I saw him visibly shaking. Alarmed, I put my hand out to touch him but snatched it back when I saw his reflection in the window pane. Round his eyes were, what looked like, veins rising to the surface. There were red surrounding his eyes and his teeth…scared me. It looked like fangs but I could be imagining things. "Damon?" I asked, afraid. He put his hand to his eyes, rubbing them. He seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh…err…I think I have something in my eye. I…I have to go. I'll call you." And he left, making sure not to show his face to me. He left without a kiss, a hug, nothing. I felt sad. And it was such a good day too. I decided to check out my finger. It was bleeding quite badly and it hurt like hell. I went downstairs to get the first aid kit. I aided the kit, mopping it up and put a plaster on it. I went back upstairs and sat on my bed, fed up. I started to think about why he left like that. Squeamish about blood? He didn't seem the sort...

I sat there, fiddling with the dressing on my finger, and my mind began to wonder. Why had he done that? Up and left like that? There must be a reason. Then, one word came to my head. A word that I had read earlier that day. Vampire. I gasped. Could it be? I was more open-minded than Caroline but not quite that much.

Let's look at the facts that could lead him to being a vampire: the recent disappearing act, that first kiss, his silent footsteps whenever he moved about. Stefan on that first day, when _he_ left like that…but there was no blood…increased hearing? The unexplained look on his face in the reflection of the window. Increased speed…last night, he was nowhere to be seen. Could it possibly be true?

**Damon**

I couldn't believe it! I nearly lost control. I had to get out before I unintentionally fed on her. As I went back to the house, I wondered how I was going to explain away my disappearing act.

I eventually got to the house and went to basement getting a blood bag. It felt good as it ran through my body. I was satisfied. I hoped she hadn't figured it out.

I was glad there were blood bags. It was Alaric Saltzman's idea. Yeah, he knows about vampires and us. He came round, announcing that he knew and accused us of the recent attacks. Stefan and I told him that it wasn't and that we were working on finding out who was making the attacks. So, so far, only Katherine and Alaric knew about Stefan and me. But I had a feeling that Elena would be next to find out.

Elena. I ran my hand through my hair roughly. She has either worked it out now, because of my stupid mistake, or she is now super suspicious. I'm hoping for just the latter.

"What's up, Damon?" Stefan asked leaning against the door frame. I ignored him. "Damon?" he said.

"Go away, Stefan." I said lazily, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Not until you tell me." he stated finally.

I glared up at him. "You're a proper jerk, you know that?" I told him, probably sounding like a hypocrite. "Okay, basically Elena cut herself putting a CD back, cut it on the sharp plastic bit. And it bled. And I nearly lost control. I nearly killed her, Stefan." I stared at him helplessly. I sighed and walked past him. I poured myself a whiskey and sat down in the armchair. I just sat there, thinking. I barely noticed someone knock on the door…and come storming into the living room.

"Damon Salvatore, you better explain yourself. Now." Elena said, standing right in front of me. I never knew that humans could be so scary.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! Once again, if anything is unclear, just ask and I'll try and tell as much as I can without giving too much away.**

**In a way, next chapter will be along the lines of 'you've seen how Stefan told Elena; now see how Damon does it!' Sorry, I couldn't think of a better way to put it that sounded interesting. I've been working late, so that's why I probably seem hyper right now; pleased that I'm home XD So I'm bored and waiting for Family Guy to start. I love it! **

**Before I go, I'd like to send out my thoughts and prayers to the poor people who have been affected by the recent earthquake and tsunami in Japan. A truly horrific tragedy.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews. If you feel it's moving too fast, I'm sorry. There are going to be plenty more chapters though. How many, I'm not sure yet. But I've got a lot of plans :)**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I hope it flows ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**

* * *

**

**Elena**

I ran my hands through my hair a few times before coming to the decision of going to Damon's house. Yes, that's what I'll do; I need to talk to him. I got my coat and grabbed my car keys, and shoved the keys into the ignition. Without exceeding the speed limit, I drove to the Salvatore house and stopped outside it. I got out the car and paused briefly to admire the house. It was beautiful but there was no time for that.

I stormed up to the house and banged urgently on the door. The door opened but it was Stefan. "Elena? What are you–?"

"Where is he?" I pushed past him and walked aimlessly around the house. Stefan walked in front of me, telling me where Damon was and I followed him. There he was; sitting on an armchair, drinking what looked like whiskey. I tried to ignore the fact that he looked really sexy right now. I stood right in front him. Slowly, he looked up at me. "Damon Salvatore, you better explain yourself. Now." I said assertively.

He kept looking at me before downing the last of his whiskey without saying a word. I stepped back as he got up and poured himself a second. Finally, he turned to me. "Follow me." he said at once. His eyes darted between me and behind me, at Stefan, I presumed. Silently, he walked away and I followed. A big part of me was telling me to run but the smaller part was more dominant. I wanted to know, that's why I was here. So what's the use on running away?

Damon stopped only to open a door. I followed him to what could only be his bedroom. I gazed around and there was a massive four poster bed in the centre of the room. The room had various pictures and ornaments darted around.

"Okay, so I guess you do deserve an explanation. That was silly of me –" he began but I cut across him.

"Cut the crap, Damon. I'm giving you the chance to tell me the truth. The entire truth." I said, raising an eyebrow daringly. Damon sighed.

"Elena, if I tell you, you must keep it secret." I remained silent, because I couldn't promise that, not yet. I wanted to know everything first, then I'd decide later. Damon continued. "Elena, I'm a vampire." he said. My stomach twisted painfully but stood my ground.

I looked at him. "I thought so. The evidence was there. Today just proved it." I shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but it failed miserably. I suddenly felt scared. As if a sudden realisation hit me. He's a vampire. A killer. The attacks…oh my God! I gasped loudly. "You!" I shouted. "You killed Vicki!" I stumbled backwards, feeling weak. I wanted to run but I wasn't sure my legs would let me. _Run! Run, you idiot! _No matter how much I told myself that, I couldn't summon the energy to do so. Before I could blink, Damon was holding my shoulders, staring directly into my eyes.

"Elena, let me explain. I didn't kill Vicki Donovan. But it's true that I have killed people." He said, releasing my shoulders. I just thought…Stefan.

"Stefan…does that mean…" I stuttered.

"Yes, Stefan's a vampire too." he sighed. My knees buckled, which caused me to nearly fall over. I straightened myself up and tried to remain strong-minded.

"But Stefan…is…he the attacker?" I asked, but this caused Damon to laugh. Humourlessly, it may have been, but laughed nonetheless.

He looked at me from across the room. He was by the window. "Stefan is not an attacker. Far from it. For vampires, we don't have to feed on humans to stay alive. Animal blood will suffice but doesn't keep us very strong. I feed on human blood." He said the last bit so quietly I nearly missed it.

"Human blood?" I repeated. He nodded not looking at me. I made my way to his bed and sat down, putting my head in my hands. I parted my fingers so I could watch him.

"I used to kill humans for fun, due to boredom. As a vampire, whilst your emotions are intensified, you can also shut them off. Which is what I did. I felt nothing when I killed those humans. No remorse, nothing." He paused. He was leaning his elbow against the window, with his hand under his chin, eyes fixed on something outside. He looked like he was thinking carefully about what to say next. "But something changed in my life – or death, however you look at it. Something new entered my life." He said, still looking out the window. He finally looked at me, moving his hand to the back of his neck, and he smiled. "You changed me, Elena Gilbert." He smiled a faint smile. I resisted the urge to smile back.

Why was he so calm? That unnerved me. "I changed you? Wait – you killed people? Wh-who?" my poor brain was all over the place. My mind suddenly drifted to the newspaper story about the attack on Coach Tanner…body mauled…drained of blood... "Did you kill Coach Tanner?" I said slowly. He dropped his head and nodded. I gasped again. I closed my eyes, rubbing them.

I felt a tear coming to my eye. I kept it back. "Am I safe with you?" I asked, separating my fingers again to look at him. He whipped his head round and he bowed his head again.

"Yes, Elena, you are. I promise you that. When I came here, when I first met you, I'll admit you were going to be my…plaything. Someone to mess around with. Someone to control and mess with their brain. But I got to know you and it all changed." He said. I considered him for a moment, watching him.

I decided then to start on some basic vampire questions. "Right, if you're a vampire, then why can you stand like that in the sunshine so easily?" I said.

Damon held up his hand to show his ring. "My ring. It has a stone in it called lapis lazuli. It protects vampires from the sunlight. It's very, very rare." He explained.

"Okay, so does garlic affect you?" I asked.

"No, vervain does though. It's a herb. You have some in your necklace." He said. Absently I touched it.

"Why?"

"Vampires can compel. It means that a vampire can control a human's decisions…thoughts. But vervain protects you from it." he said, moving to sit in a chair near me. I noticed he didn't sit next to me. I wondered whether that was because he was unsure whether I'd be fine with it or not.

Then I thought back to that kiss. "Oh, is that what you did to me? On that night?" I said, anger bubbling.

He nodded. "That was during the time when I was selfish, bored, and I thought you were just another human. I didn't realise how much you'd mean to me." he almost begged. This didn't seem like a natural side to him. I sighed and nodded once.

"So, how about…coffins?" I asked.

He laughed. "No. We can sleep though. But we don't sleep in coffins though."

I thought about any other vampire myths. "Stake through the heart?"

"Now that is something that does affect us. And that's how you kill a vampire. Also vervain darts can weaken us." he said calmly.

"Hmm, do you have to be invited into a house?" I asked.

"Yes. Your Aunt Jenna invited me in. Remember?" he said.

Oh yes, I do remember. "Did you compel her to invite you in?" I asked but I felt like I knew the answer already.

He looked at me, letting a breath. "Yes, I did. I wasn't sure you'd invite me in." he explained.

I considered this information. He seemed so calm. Telling me information that I could use against him if I wanted to. Not that I would. "Okay, so who created you?" I asked.

Damon's face changed. It was anger mixed in with sadness. "Lexi. Stefan and I were from Italy originally, as I think Stefan has already told you. Florence, to be exact. We'd moved to a town on the outskirts of Florence. And that's where we eventually met Lexi. When I was 23 and when Stefan was 17. We both fell for her. We both found out what she was, a vampire, but we didn't care. Stefan and I gave blood and in return, she gave us blood. Stefan and I didn't know that the other was getting blood from Lexi. She told me that we'd be together forever. I believed her. Turns out that she'd told Stefan the same thing too." He said. His lip curled in disgust. He seemed to really hate her now. "Anyway, our father heard that there was a vampire in town. Vampires weren't unheard of in the town we lived in. Our father became suspicious of Lexi. Attacks started soon after she arrived so he linked it to her. Then one morning, he discovered bite marks on Stefan. And it was that which convinced him it was Lexi. That night, he was about to fire Lexi with a wooden bullet and was about to kill her when Stefan and I intervened. He told us how we were no longer our sons if we willingly let a vampire feed on us. So he killed us.

"As we had been feeding on Lexi, we had just turned into vampires. A human must be bitten by vampire, be fed vampire's blood then die with the blood still in our system. Then we had to feed on a human to complete the process." He explained. He went on to explain how he and Stefan fed on a couple of village girls, therefore completing the process. And how they couldn't find Lexi at all.

This was all so much. "So…how come you and Stefan hate each other? It can't just be Lexi?" I asked gently. Why was I so calm? Why hadn't I run away? I'm in the same room as a vampire and I'm not running away…

"Because we blamed each other. We blamed each other for Lexi leaving us. We argued and argued about it and just hated each other ever since." He explained. He seemed to be really opening his heart to me; it was nice.

Something that Damon said earlier dawned on me. "You feed on human blood? How? How can you do that by not killing them?" I asked.

"There's two ways; one, you can get blood bags from the blood bank. I suppose you could say that's the cleanest way. The other is having a human donor, which means a human who is willing to let a vampire feed off them." He looked up at me then away again. Something about that gesture made me think that what he had to say next I wouldn't like. "I used Vicki Donovan as a donor." He confessed, looking through his lashes at me.

I looked at him, shocked, opening and closing my mouth, like a goldfish. Then I narrowed my eyes at him. "That means you _did_ kill her!" I cried, standing up.

Damon stood too. "No, Elena, I didn't. I'm telling you the truth." He said. He sighed. "It's true that I did compel her to let me feed off her…but I didn't kill her! You must understand that!" he said.

"I can vouch for him, Elena." A voice said. I turned and Stefan stood, leaning against the door frame. "At the time of Vicki's death, he was here with me…and Alaric Saltzman." He said. I faintly heard a knock on the door and he left. I was still staring at the spot where Stefan was. I slowly turned my head to look at Damon.

"_Alaric Saltzman?_" I hissed.

"We didn't tell him. He knew what we were because of a friend or something. About a week ago, he was accusing us of the attacks." He told me. "He was the one who gave us the idea about the blood bags. On the night of Vicki's death, we were discussing how we'd find out who was responsible for the attacks." I asked him whether they were having any luck, to which he shook his head.

I sighed and I sat down on the bed again. Downstairs, I faintly heard the door slam and two sets of footsteps walked away from the house. "Damon, who else knows?" I asked, thinking of Katherine.

"Your sister and Alaric. And you of course. I think that's it."

"Katherine? She knew? Why didn't she tell me?" I exclaimed.

"We told her not. Actually, she told _us_ not to. She thought that you wouldn't be able to handle it." I felt furious. Not at Damon – well, a bit – but at Katherine. How dare she say how I may or may not handle this situation?

Damon had sat next to me. I didn't look at him. Right now, I needed my concentration and looking into those eyes will lead me to lose all that. I remained silent, staring in front of me without seeing. I was vaguely aware of Damon sighing frustrated.

"Elena!" he groaned. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Damon, you've dropped a hell of a load of information on me; my brain needs to process it." I said, distractedly.

I suddenly remembered what Jeremy said earlier: _If you have a secret, tell me. Just be a part of my life. You're the only person now that means something to me._ "Damon, when you say I can't tell anyone…do you mean anyone?" I said, staring at him.

Damon tilted his head. "It depends on who you'd plan on telling…" he said.

I sighed. "Jeremy. Bonnie. Caroline?" I said. "Jeremy, because it'd break his heart if he knew I was keeping something like that from him; Bonnie because she has a secret of her own." My mouth was ahead of my brain and I smacked my hand to my mouth and looked away, blushing.

"A secret? Oh, you mean the fact that she's a witch?" he said casually. I snapped my head to him and he was smiling that smile. That superior one.

"How? How did you know?" I asked.

"Stefan and I knew her grandmother. We knew she was a witch. And we knew Bonnie's ancestor. Emily Bennett. The first we ever visited Mystic Falls. Stefan arrived first; I followed to aggravate him. I didn't think it was just a coincidence that they both had the same last name." he said.

I stared at him then looked away. "Can I tell them?" I asked again. I cast a sideways glance at him.

"If you must. But you have to swear them to secrecy. And no one else." He instructed, staring straight into my eyes. I nodded dumbly. He relaxed next to me. I was still leaning forward, resting my head on my hands.

I tried to think over everything. So Damon and Stefan are vampires. But they're not the ones causing the most recent attacks. Meaning there's another vampire in town, like Damon said. I shivered involuntarily. Stefan feeds on animal blood, Damon on human blood. Human donor. I started to wonder what it would feel like to have Damon drinking my blood. I looked at him out the corner of my eye. A smile tugged at my mouth. I fiddled with the bandage of my finger. He nearly drank my blood today, I know. I didn't need to ask him that. My eyes were fixed on my finger.

"Would you want to drink my blood?" I asked him, eyes on my finger, and I was still fiddling with the bandage.

Damon held my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I want to drink anyone's blood. But not as much as yours. Your blood nearly had me out of control. I had to use all of my will power to stop me from accidentally killing you."

I gave him a smile. I looked back down at my finger and slowly started to peel the dressing off. Dried blood was visible. I knew it wouldn't take much for it to start bleeding. I looked back at Damon and he had his eyes on my cut. His eyes began flicking from the cut, to my eyes. I smiled. I took a breath and put my nail to the tender cut when Damon grabbed my wrist in a flash.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, an excited twinkle. I laughed once and nodded. I hooked my nail under the scab and gasped at the pain when the scab left my skin. Warm blood started to spill. That same look appeared on his face. The veins around his eyes. I hastily lifted my finger to him and he took it and began to drink.

It felt…amazing. The blood leaving my finger. I watched him as he continued to drink. He looked beautiful, even now, as he drank my blood. It was then I realised how much I must love him. I should be long gone. I should have run a million miles away, never looking back. I should've found a sharp bit of wood and pierced his heart. But I didn't do any of those things. So I understand that he's done bad things. Killed people, perhaps even for fun. But people change, I guess. I'm willing to give someone a second chance. I do love him. But it took until now to realise just _how_ much I love him.

Finally, his lips were removed from skin. I wondered whether it would feel better on my neck. But I guessed it would leave a mark. And I wouldn't want to have to explain that away. Or explain why I've suddenly decided to wear scarves.

I looked at Damon who had his eyes closed and his head was hanging back. "How was it?" I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Amazing. You have no idea." I think I might. "The best blood I've ever drank." I think I should be flattered by that, considering he's been drinking blood for well over 100 years. "How was it for you?"

"Umm, I don't know. It felt good. It was different to how I've felt in the past." And it was. It's not every day that you have a hot vampire drinking your blood, is it?

Damon nodded as if he could read her mind. "Yeah. I know what you mean." And he did, of course. I smiled at him.

For the first time since I got here, I checked the time. My eyes widened; it was 9.00. Crap. I had had my phone on silent. I took it out and found 3 missed calls from Jenna. Double crap. "I have to go before they send out for a search party." I said, standing up reluctantly. Damon stood too. I bit my lip before speaking. "Thank you. For being honest. I appreciate it." I said, stroking his arm. He took the hand that was on his arm and pulled me to him.

"Now it's my turn." He purred seductively and he crashed his lips to mine. I flung my arms around his neck and my fingers disappeared into his black hair. His hands found the small of my black and pulled me even closer. Reluctantly, unwillingly, I pulled away.

"I have to go. My aunt Jenna is going to go ballistic." I smiled. He nodded and let me go. We said goodbye and I left.

As I walked to my car, I decided to ring Jenna. "Hello?" she said.

"Aunt Jenna, I'm sorry, I got carried away. I was with Damon."

"Damon, huh?" there was a disapproving tone to her voice, I noted, as I got into the car. Looking up through the windscreen, I could make out a dark shape in one of the rooms. I smiled. Damon. "Well, okay. But you could have called." She moaned. I sighed, and waved once at Damon. I apologised again and eventually, she let it go, so I could go home.

I pulled up outside our house. I opened the door and hugged my aunt, after closing and locking the door behind me. Just a precaution, I thought to myself, as there is a rogue vampire about.

"Jeremy!" I called as I walked up the stairs. I was blocked by Katherine. "Katherine, I know, okay?" I said, as I stopped near the top of the stairs. She remained silent. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

Katherine sighed. "I didn't think you could handle it. Not after what I put you through." She replied. I gave her a half smile. She moved to the right so I could pass. I stopped next to her.

"I want to tell Jeremy. I want him to be wary, especially due to…Vicki's death." My voice went quieter as I went on. She nodded. "And Bonnie and Caroline. I don't like keeping secrets if I have to. Deal?" I held my hand out. Katherine looked at it then back to my eyes. "Kat," her eyes softened. It was the first time I'd called her that in years; I stopped calling her that when we lost our parents when we were 11. "Please?" I asked.

She sighed heavily. "Fine! If you must! But not Aunt Jenna. Can you imagine how she'd react?" she whispered. I agreed with her on that one.

I walked away from her to Jeremy's room. Softly, I knocked on his door. I opened it after a few seconds. Jeremy turned to the sound. He smiled faintly at me. "Jeremy…" I began. Silently, he turned his whole body to me. "I have something…to tell you. A secret." I said, nervously. It occurred to me that it might be too much for _him_. I watched him carefully. He seemed to be waiting.

"Yes?" he said urging me on. "I did say to you to tell me if you have a secret. And I meant it." he said quietly.

"Okay. What Vicki told you, what you told me she told you…about vampires. It's true." I took a deep breath. "Vampires exist."

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review and tell me! **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it. :) I've got a few more stories saved on my hard drive, I'll put the basic ideas of them in a poll so you can vote for the one you'd prefer to read, if you want :)**

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

* * *

**

**Elena**

Jeremy stared at me silently. I stared back, trying to convey to him that I am telling the truth. I hoped that he would understand. Finally, he said, "How long have you known?"

"A few hours, give or take." I replied, looking at his eyes.

He remained silent. He ran a hand through his hair. "Who told you?" he asked me. When I didn't say anything, he repeated, "Who told you?" slowly, and sternly.

"Damon Salvatore." I said.

"Your boyfriend? Is he one of them?"

I nodded. "So is Stefan." I added. Jeremy widened his eyes, as if sudden realisation hit him.

"Katherine."

"Yes, she knew. She didn't think we'd cope." I narrowed my eyes and sighed. It was silent, as I watched him intently. As I looked at his eyes, I saw something else flicker. It looked anger mixed in with sorrow.

"He killed Vicki!" Jeremy suddenly shouted, jumping up. I leapt up and put my hand over his mouth. I should have listened to my instinct. I shouldn't have told him, not so soon after Vicki…I'm so stupid! I mentally slapped myself.

"Shush! Don't let Aunt Jenna hear you!" I hissed angrily. Taking my hand from his mouth, I put on his shoulder slowly, putting pressure down. Jeremy calmed down and sat. "He didn't kill Vicki, neither did Stefan. I promise you. Please believe me." I looked desperately in his eyes. Slowly, I sat back down.

Jeremy was quiet, breathing deeply. He looked like he was contemplating what I was saying. "Okay, I believe you. Then who did?" he asked, leaning forwards on his bed. I was sat on his desk chair.

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. That's what they're trying to find out. Them and – and Alaric Saltzman. Before you start," I said, louder, when he looked like he was about to interrupt, I held my hand up, "Alaric knew about vampires before even coming here. He went round accusing them of the attacks. Now they're working together to find the real culprit." I explained.

Jeremy nodded dully. Then, suddenly, "I want to help." He said looking determined. "I want to help find the person who killed Vicki." He said. My heart soured. It was sweet how protective he was being of Vicki – even now.

Nonetheless, I was scared. "Jeremy, it's dangerous. You're dealing with monsters here."

"Yeah, and my sisters are dating them." He snapped. He breathed deeply and apologized. I had to admit he had a point. "Just tell me what you know. Please, Elena. Katherine didn't." he persuaded. I sighed, giving in.

I began telling him everything that Damon told me, leaving out any details that I felt Jeremy wouldn't like. Like, for example, that I let Damon drink my blood and that Damon had fed on Vicki. He remained fairly quiet all the way. I finally finished and an awkward silence fell. Absently, I began to lightly swivel on the desk chair.

"Thanks for telling me." Jeremy finally said quietly. I looked up and smiled.

"I was beginning to regret telling you. I thought it would too much, since…you know…well this morning." I got up quietly. "One thing, Jer. You can't tell anyone. No one at all. I managed to persuade Damon to let me tell you and Bonnie, perhaps Caroline. Imagine the uproar and chaos if anyone else found out." I explained. I walked back to the bedroom and stopped and turned to Jeremy. "Are you going to be okay?"

Jeremy looked up and smiled. "Of course. And I won't tell anyone." He nodded once. I left the room. I bit my lip worriedly. Have I made a massive mistake?

I was now in my room. I was sat cross legged on my bed, deep in thought. I thought about everything that went on today. The fact that I was dating a vampire, whether I'd made the right decision in telling Jeremy or not. Bonnie could cope, definitely, without a doubt, especially since she has her own secret. As I thought, I came to the conclusion that I didn't regret _telling_ Jeremy, but I regretted _when_ I told him. I should have left it a week or so. Not told him as soon as I got in. I smacked my hand with my palm. Facepalm. What an idiot I am. I shook my head.

I sighed, stretching out on my bed. Now, all I wanted was to be by myself. Me, myself and I. No one else. To define this fact even more, I turned on my iPod and switched it to shuffle, putting both earphones in. I stared up at the ceiling as 'My Heart' by Paramore blared in my ears. I smiled as I listened to the words. My own personal secret song to Damon. I loved this song and this band. I've even seen them live and they were amazing. I went with Bonnie. Listening to my music helped me drown everything out; forget everything, even if it's just for a few minutes. I closed my eyes for what I meant to be a few seconds but I ended up falling asleep.

XxX

I woke up the next morning, and I remembered it was Sunday. I grinned. I vaguely remember waking up last night to get changed into my nightclothes. I blinked a few times so I could focus properly as I sat up. Looking around, I tried to remember what woke me up. As if to answer me, I heard a knock on the door. I grumbled a 'come in' and self-consciously covered myself up. It was Katherine. Without invitation, she sat next to me on my bed.

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "Elena, we have something in common; we are both dating vampires. We are both in love with vampires." She blushed as she said the last bit. My mouth dropped open.

"You're…you're in love with Stefan?" I asked, biting back the smile.

"Yeah. And I'm not ashamed either." She said defensively.

"I'm pleased for you. Honestly. And you're right. I love Damon. But where were you going with that?" I asked.

Katherine looked at me. "Well, it means we have to stick together." She paused. I nodded in agreement. It didn't mean that I forgave her though and she knew it. "Elena…did you offer Damon blood?" she asked tentatively. I waited for a moment and watched as her hand flew up to the crook of her elbow.

I smiled. "Yes, I did." I held up my finger where there was a faint scratch.

Katherine rolled up her dressing gown sleeve to reveal a cut going along the width of the crook of her elbow. "How did it make you feel?" she asked staring at her wound.

"Amazing. I can't explain it." I said, remembering that moment.

Katherine laughed. "I know. It's different." She nodded knowingly. She bit her lip. "Did he tell you about Lexi?" she said, and I swear a look of jealousy flashed across her eyes.

"Yes. She doesn't sound very nice. Just up and leaving them like that. She must've known that they'd turn into vampires." I said frowning. She nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "You know how old they are, right?"

"Yeah. 160 or 170. Still, they're looking good for it." she smiled back.

It was weird how well we were getting on, like there had been no bad blood going on at all. Like the old times. And I welcomed it with open arms.

XxX

**Damon**

As I sat down in the drawing room, I thought back to yesterday. It was pretty much perfect. I was glad I was able to tell Elena. I expected her to run, screaming 'vampire' but she didn't. She just sat and listened. Her blood…was incredible. It filled all my senses like no other blood has ever had. But I won't use her for her blood; she's much more than just a puppet.

"I hope you treat her well, Damon." Stefan said sitting across from me. I rolled my eyes lazily. "She may not be mine but she's Katherine's sister." He pointed out.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Stefan. When will you realise that?" I said, annoyed. I sighed exasperatedly. "I love her, okay, Stefan?" I said.

Stefan grinned. "Never thought I'd hear you say that again…especially about a human." He teased. I laughed once and mumbled an agreement. "Look, Damon, I'm happy for you, just remember; if you hurt Elena, it won't be me who you'd have to deal with." He raised an eyebrow knowingly. I knew who he meant. _His_ girlfriend, a Bennett witch, a brother and a feisty blonde. Even if they're predominantly human, it was still a freaking scary thought. I smiled faintly.

"So…" I dragged it out a bit then smirked. "Have you drank Katherine's blood?" I was actually curious as to whether he had or not.

"Yes." He said simply. I blinked shocked. Wow, my brother's coming back…

"And…?" I prompted.

"Well, I've never tasted blood like hers. Maybe it's something to do with being part of a twin." He suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, Elena's was the same." I smirked. He smiled and nodded.

Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. I answered to find Jeremy Gilbert standing there. "Yes?" I said.

"I know." he said shortly. Ahh, Elena told him then.

"Okay…" I said, and I stood aside. He walked in looking like someone on a mission. "Does Elena know you're here?" I asked, as I showed him to the drawing room. He didn't answer straight away, looking around the room.

"Err, no. No, she was still asleep when I left." He said, still distracted. "Look, I'm just going to say it; what do you know about Vicki's death and the vampire attacks?"

"He _knows_?" Stefan hissed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Relax, Stefan! Elena told him. I'm sure he knows how important it is to keep this secret." I said looking intently at Jeremy. He nodded once.

Stefan explained to him that we knew that this vampire didn't have one of the lapis lazuli rings or if they do, they're trying not to draw attention to themselves. Doesn't work if this town knows anything about vampires. And who knows? There may be some secret vampire council. Hmm, I wonder… well, I think, as a vampire, it's my right to find out.

Jeremy remained silent throughout Stefan's speech. He looked absently round the room then back at Stefan. "Thank you for being honest. I promise to keep it secret. Just keep Katherine, Elena and me informed please." He said. He knew that Katherine knew then. He's not thick – well, not _too_ thick anyway.

Stefan smiled a friendly smile and nodded. "We will." Jeremy nodded at the two of us and left. We stood there for a moment, until I got my own jacket. "Where are you going?"

I turned to him and flashed him a smile. "I'm going to speak to the council. You and everyone else who knows about us want me to find out who is doing the attacks. There must be some more in-depth information about recent attacks." I said.

"Good…good. Well you do that." Stefan said, looking at me weirdly. I left without a word.

I drove to the police station to find out any more about the attacks. I thought I'd speak to Caroline's mum, see what she knows. Behind the reception was a pretty young blonde. Time to put my compulsion to use. She looked up from her work and smiled brilliantly.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could speak the Sheriff about the recent animal attacks?" I said, staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you need to make an appointment." She said, looking genuinely sorry.

I sighed slowly and looked deeply into her eyes. "Everything seems to be in order and you will let me see the Sheriff." I compelled. Her eyes were glazed over, which meant there wasn't any vervain about.

She snapped out of her reverie. "Well, let me just speak to her." she said, turning to the telephone. I smiled my thanks whilst she spoke away on the phone. She put her hand over the receiver and turned to me. "What's your name please?" she asked. I told her my name and she continued to speak on the phone. Finally, she hung up and turned to me. "Right, she'll see you now. She's on her way." She passed me a piece of paper. "And here's my number." She winked saucily. I looked at it and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, sweetie. I have a girlfriend." I said, and, of course, it was true. Her smile faltered but didn't give up.

"Well, if you ever want to play away…well, you have my number." She smiled flirtatiously.

This girl was becoming intolerable. I have to use my compulsion…again. Just as I was about to compel her, Sheriff Forbes appeared. "Mr Salvatore, I hear you want to speak to me." I turned to face the sheriff. She was pretty, in the older, mature woman sort of way.

I flashed a smile at her and heard her breath hitch. "Yes, could I speak in private, Sheriff?" I asked charmingly and carefully. She nodded and led the way. I followed her to her office.

She gestured to a seat in front of her desk and I sat down, all the while scanning the room for any evidence of vervain or anything. She sat down behind her desk.

"So, how can I help? And, please, call me Liz" she asked professionally.

I nodded. "Well, I just want to say that I want to be as much help to this town as I can, to help get rid of what any animal is causing these attacks." I lied smoothly.

Sheriff Forbes looked taken aback. "Well, I thank you on behalf on the town, Mr Salvatore –"

"Damon, please." I smiled.

She smiled a small smile. "Well, Damon, if you honestly want to help, and we need it, then perhaps you'd like to part of the council." The council.

"Of course, Liz. Anything to help." I grinned. She smiled back and she seemed to be considering something for a moment. Then she said, "What do you know about vampires?"

* * *

**Now, I'm considered that it's going to quick. If it is, tell me and I'll try dragging it out a bit. It's just that now that Elena knows about Damon and vampires that I want to focus more on the attacks now. Hope it's okay :)**

**Please leave a review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who have reviewed both this and my other story. I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

* * *

_**Damon**_

I smiled. "What do I know about vampires? I've met a few." I said, watching her very carefully. 'A few' is, of course, an understatement.

Liz's eyes widened. "Really? Do you think it is vampires behind these attacks?" she asked, leaning forwards.

I thought carefully about what to say next. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm no expert. I'd have to look into it more. But it is possible." Once again, I lied. All I wanted was to get in with the council so I can work on getting this vampire jackass.

Liz was looking at me carefully. "Okay, Damon. You can be a member. Now, tell me what you know about vampires." She demanded.

I smiled charmingly. I told her all I could without making her suspicious. So I didn't tell her much.

XxX

I finally left the police station. I was now officially a member of the council. Apparently, there are a few people who are aware of vampires and also, Mystic Falls has a history of vampires. Little do _they _know that this isn't my first time here. And perhaps it might be because of me that there is a history of vampires. I don't think they'd be too impressed if they knew.

As I drove from the police station, my phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Hello, brother." I grinned my most dazzling smile at nothing.

"Come home. A certain Elena Gilbert is here," my grin widened to the cheesiest level, "and her sister." My smile faltered. But hey, my Elena is there. My Elena. I liked it. "Damon, stop daydreaming and get home." And my dear brother hung up. Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at my phone and stuffed it in my pocket.

I pulled up in front of the house to see Elena's car there. I smiled. The door opened to reveal Elena jumping at me. In an affectionate way, of course. She kissed me deeply and I didn't stop her. Unfortunately, due to my brother's ability to ruin moments, he coughed…ruining the moment.

"Elena, will you put him down?" Katherine joined in. "I don't want to bring up my breakfast." She joked. Elena slapped her on the arm. These were the two who hated each other, right?

We finally went inside the house and into the drawing room. "So, Damon, what did you find out?" Stefan asked, peering round Katherine who was perched on his lap, as was Elena on mine.

"Where were you?" Elena asked, her eyebrows pulled together.

"I went to the police station to see what they knew of the attacks." I replied to both of them. "Did you know that Mystic Falls has a secret society of vampire haters?" I asked them all.

Elena and Katherine's expressions were identical. That made me smile. "Seriously? Who's in it?" and that smile faltered.

Elena didn't miss a thing. "Who, Damon?"

"Caroline's mother for one." I said.

Elena's mouth dropped open. She looked over at her sister. "Caroline's mum? Do you think Caroline knows?"

"Don't be silly, Elena. She wouldn't be able to keep a secret like that. Especially when her mum's concerned; they don't exactly get on, do you?" Katherine said.

Elena nodded quietly. "Who else?" she asked me.

"The Lockwoods, The Mayor and his wife."

Elena and Katherine both whispered, "Tyler.

"He doesn't know anything about the secret council. I asked. Caroline doesn't know either." I told them.

Elena and Katherine were quiet. Stefan broke the somewhat awkward silence. "Who else, Damon? I know there's more." Damn him, for knowing me.

I remained silent then asked. "How much do you know about your ancestors?" I asked quietly, not daring to look in Elena's eyes.

Katherine was the one who spoke. "N-not much, why?" she asked slowly.

"Because…on the list of members of the Founder's Council were the names…Miranda and Grayson Gilbert." I said, not looking at any of them.

_**Elena**_

Our parents? They were part of council against vampires? And they didn't tell us? But…what about Jenna? Did she know? Oh my, so many questions. Absently, I started playing with Damon's hair. Across the room, I saw Katherine looking back, shocked.

When no one spoke, Damon continued, "There was another Gilbert there. John Gilbert. And a Johnathon Gilbert. He was one of the first. One of the founders who started the council. They know about vervain. And I'm now part of this council." He said quietly.

After Damon finished, no one spoke. I looked again at my twin. She looked deep in thought. For the first time, I spotted a necklace around her neck. Like mine, her source of vervain, I guessed.

I continued to play with Damon's hair and I noticed as he relaxed his head back. I let a smile form on my face.

My parents, part of this founder's council. I suppose if they're ancestors were part of it…Ugh, this is beginning to become too much. But I signed up for this, when I got together with Damon. I need to deal with this.

"Okay, anyone else?" I whispered, staring at nothing.

He shrugged. "Some news guy. And a distant descendent of ours, Stefan. Zach Salvatore." Stefan looked up suddenly. Something like realisation hit his eyes.

"I've met him. Back in the eighties, when I came here before." He said casually.

Katherine snapped her head round. "You've been here before? How many times?" she demanded.

Stefan shrugged, trying not look scared. My sister is scary. "A few times. But not since the eighties." He said quickly. I smirked, trying not laugh. Stefan turned quickly to his brother. "Do you know how to track vampires?" he asked, looking a little concerned. Katherine and I looked at Damon too.

Damon smiled a cold smile. "She wouldn't say. I tried compulsion. Stupid, really. I should've known she was laced with vervain. In her bracelet." He shook his head slowly. "But I wouldn't be surprised, especially as there has been a history of vampires in this town." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You." Stefan stated simply. Somehow, after all he's told me, I wasn't surprised. I sighed loudly. Attracted to the bad boy; the tradition, isn't it, that the good girl goes for the bad boy. Damon cast a sideways glance at me sheepishly but didn't say anything. I carried on the stroking of the hair to show I wasn't mad. I just disapproved.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door causing Katherine and me to jump. Stefan swiftly and gently picked Katherine up and put her on the chair that he sat on, as easily as if she was a doll. He opened the door and spoke softly. Damon had his ear inclined towards the door and suddenly looked in that direction.

"Alaric Saltzman." He told me and Katherine. And he did the same that Stefan did to Katherine. Hmph. Fine, I may as well get comfortable. I pulled my legs up and crossed them.

"Charming, isn't it? Those two showing off like that." Katherine huffed. I laughed but nodded.

I rested my head on my hand, looking towards the hallway. Funny what your brain does at random moments through your day; for some reason, I have Grease, the movie, running through my mind. I looked over at Katherine suspiciously. She loves that film; so do I but she's crazy about it. I wondered about twin telepathy then.

_Okay, seriously? There are two vampires in this amazing, magnificent house and you're thinking of Grease? Weirdo._

Shut up.

_Fine. Just telling the truth._

Finally, my gorgeous man walked through the doorway, along with his brother and my history teacher. Mmm. _My man._ I like it. He's mine, no one else, bitches. That was to no one. But I thought I'd put it out there. I stood up stubbornly so Damon could resume his previous position. He smirked but sat down. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, sitting me on his lap. Alaric was watching.

He sighed. "So, you two both know then?" Alaric said, addressing Katherine and me. We nodded silently. Katherine's eyes moved to Alaric's hand and frowned at the ring there. I knew what she was wondering; did that mean he was a vampire too? Alaric smiled. "This ring is to protect me from vampires. This doesn't mean I am one." He answered Katherine's unspoken question. Katherine nodded once. It was silent for a moment, an awkward silence. Then Alaric broke it. "So, what have we found out?"

Damon told him everything, pretty much, that he told us before. I only vaguely listened. I was getting bored, to be honest. There hadn't been much progress. I looked around the room and saw that Katherine looked bored. As I watched, she started playing with Stefan's hair. Copycat.

XxX

It was much later that evening, roughly half past seven. I was in Damon's room. Alaric had left earlier on, making sure Damon and Stefan would contact him, should they find anything out.

Damon and I were lying on his bed, hands intertwined when Damon moved so quickly that my poor human eyes didn't have time to keep up. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he was hovering above, staring into my eyes.

"If you have to do that suddenly, would you not move so quickly? My poor human eyes can't keep up." I whispered.

"Mmm, you love it really." He breathed, now staring at my lips, his only about an inch away. I closed the gap and our lips met. Once again, fireworks ignited in my body as my hands got lost in his magnificent hair. His hands caressed my waist delicately and oh-so gently.

Soon enough, our kisses became more urgent. Damon rolled over so that I was now on top. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I moaned, granting him access. Our tongues became involved in a battle of dominance. He won, of course. We broke apart and his lips moved to my neck and he paused. His crystal blue eyes stared up at mine.

"It will leave a mark." He warned. Oh, he knew what I wanted then.

I shrugged. "Well, I'll cut myself then." I said and I rolled over as I picked up a pen knife. I put the cold blade against my skin of my right arm and cut. Blood oozed out of the cut and I moved my arm to Damon. He began to drink without another word. One hand was placed against my arm, the other on my hip. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the immense pleasure.

Finally, Damon pulled away. He licked his lips, removing the blood, and then brought his own arm to his lips. I watched as blood appeared. My eyes moved to his face as he placed his arm near my mouth.

"You need to. I forgot yesterday, which was silly, really. You need to drink some to restore your blood levels." He explained.

I placed my lips to his arm and sucked at his blood. Hmm. I didn't expect his blood to taste like this. It tasted amazing. I finally pulled away and smiled up at Damon.

Then I realised something. "If I was to die, I would become a vampire, wouldn't I?" I remembered him telling me this.

He nodded. "Yep, but it can also speed a human's recovery." He said, as he pulled me back to lying next to him. We remained silent for a while. "A girl hit on me today." He said casually. I stiffened. Bitch.

"Oh, really?" I replied casually.

Damon seemed to be enjoying himself, the bastard. "Yeah. She gave me her number."

"I hope you threw it in the bin." I mumbled into his shirt. I bit my lip. "Was she pretty?"

I felt Damon shrug. "Alright, I suppose. There's someone I know who's far better looking." He said, as he started twirling my hair between his fingers.

I frowned. "Who?"

Damon laughed and tilted my chin up to look at him. "You." he whispered and he pulled me for another kiss. I could get used to this.

* * *

**Did you like it? Sorry, it's a bit of a filler chapter. I promise to write a better chapter lol.**

**Please review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
